


Don't wake sleeping beauty

by acornsandarrows



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nature calls you have to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wake sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> not historically accurate

Astrid woke with her face inches from Hiccup’s chest. Their legs were somehow tangled together and one of Hiccup’s arms was under her head, the other resting on her hip. For about half a minute she enjoyed lying there in the peace and quiet, relishing the warmth after the first week of winter, when suddenly her body decided to remind her exactly why she woke in the first place. Astrid winced. She shifted a little in Hiccup’s arms, looking around the room. Nature was calling her pretty darn loudly. She turned back to Hiccup, ready to gently shake him awake so he could roll over and free her, but the minute her eyes landed on the dusty shadows beneath his eyes she stilled. He was still in his first year of being chief and it was _exhausting._ He was handling it extremely well and she made a point of showing him how proud she was as often as possible, but he was still working out the kinks when it came to being chief and, well, actually sleeping. Sighing, Astrid looked around, wondering what to do. If she could somehow slip out without waking him? She worked her arm out of its position of being pressed against Hiccup, and her elbow was briefly exposed to the air outside the pile of blankets. A shiver ran across her whole body, goose bumps appearing on her arm. It was, as her Uncle used to say, as cold as Hel.  

Astrid exhaled in a puff and leaned her forehead against Hiccup’s gently moving chest. Did she really want to move anyway? She winced again. Yes. Yes she did. Stupid bodily functions.  

Suddenly an idea struck her. She looked around again, this time searching for furs or something along that line. If she could just slip one into the bed at least Hiccup wouldn’t be as cold without her added body temperature. She spotted a woollen blanket lying across the floor and draped over the edge of Hiccup’s work bench. She stretched out to get it, but wasn’t able to reach. Carefully she slid both of her legs out from the tangle, sliding up into an almost sitting position. Hiccup gave a groan and wrapped his arms around her waist. She bit her lip, leaning over until she could feel the coarse heavy wool in her hands. She smiled, yanking it silently, and

A candle that had been sitting on the edge of the blanket slowly began to topple down. Astrid gave a silent cry, slithering out of Hiccup’s grasp and dashing wildly across the room. The candle landed with a soft thunk, rolled sideways, and ended with the round disc of the candle holder against the wall. One of the pelts on the floor started to smoke. Astrid muttered a quiet prayer to Thor, threw the wool she was still holding onto the bed, and raced across the floor into the kitchen where the skins of water hung. Grabbing one she bounded back to the pelt and poured the water out, killing the weak fire that had started. A couple of measly black clouds rolled off the pelt and the air was filled with the smell of smoke. She heard Hiccup give a couple of coughs and a sleep-thickened

“Astrid what?”    

She flashed him a dazzling smile.

“Don’t worry about it babe! Go back to sleep”


End file.
